poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
They Think It's Bat Over
This is how They Think It's Bat Over goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains. the Hall of Justice, the Overlord Followers begin packing Firefly: We should've set up here in the first place. Brainiac: I haven't noticed. notices one place left unchecked Doomsday: We're close now. hears the phone ringing he answers it Doomsday: Commissioner Gordon. Always a pleasure. What's up now? Commissioner Gordon: It's the Terra Venture Guardians! They're back, and it's like you said on TV, they've gone bad! whispers to Doomsday Manbat: Psst. Say now's not a good time. Doomsday: I'll send my team out right away. sends Zoom and Jinxer to take care of the "problem" arrives and notices Kid Flash Jinxer: What's he doing? Flash is "stealing" ice cream Zoom: No idea. Kid Flash Alright, Kid Flash, let's end this in a... flash. We have the boss' Anti-Life Equation to find. Jinxer: Shut up, Zoom. Zoom: Kid Flash So, are you going to come quietly? Kid Flash: Nope, cause I'm an ice cream stealing bad person! away Zoom: I'll stop the evildoer. after Kid Flash appears Reverse-Flash: Mind if I join in? elude Zoom as he crashes Zoom: Let's be reasonable here. How about I give you your old life back? Kid Flash: Too late for that now. Tell me what your up to. Reverse-Flash: You better tell him, Zoom. I've never seen him like this. Jinxer: Don't tell him, Zoom! Kid Flash: Tell me! Zoom: Look! We're just a bunch of crooks working for the Overlord! He wanted us to find something! Kid Flash: What "something"? Zoom: A Mother Box! Reverse-Flash: A what now? Zoom: A box of absolute power! He said if we find it, he could have your planet. Jinxer: Shut up, Zoom! Kid Flash: I thought the Overlord was looking for the Anti-Life Equation. Zoom: It's IN the Mother Box! Jinxer: Ugh! Stop talking! Kid Flash: You got all that? appears Lois Lane: Every word. steps out and smiles Zoom: Oh no. away with Jinxer Flash smiles takes pictures of Kid Flash and Reverse-Flash and gets out her boxy we cut to the Overlord Followers' secret lair Zoom: I'm sorry. Kid Flash didn't play fair. I panicked. turns on the TV Lois Lane: (on TV) This just in, folks, the Followers of the Overlord has been unmasked. Citizen: (on TV) Boo! The Followers of the Overlord are bad people! Boo! Doomsday: Oh, well. It was fun while it lasted. Firefly: Shouldn't we get out of here? Terra Venture Guardians arrive stand heroically team arrives gets a banana Manbat: I, uh, don't suppose you consider bribe. battle the Overlord Followers team gets knocked down by Grundy by mistake Deathstroke: That's it! No one knocks me out of a fight! Cheetah: What do we do? Mirror Master: I have a plan. Master makes a mirror portal enters sees Batgirl fighting Manbat Livewire: It's as if the Girl Crusader could use some help with her Evil Bat Nemesis. Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy know what to do. Mirror Master: Is that so, Grundy? This I gotta see. throws Deathstroke to help Batgirl defeat Manbat and Killer Frost are fighting Firefly helps them defeat Firefly Supergirl confronts Doomsday Livewire: Well, there's Supergirl. Solomon Grundy: Supergirl okay? Supergirl: I'm fine, Grundy. Doomsday: You won't have any more days once I'm through with you, Girl of Steel. Or any good ones, for that matter. she fights him Doomsday: It feels so good to be bad again! cackles evilly shoots her heat vision at him, but misses grabs Supergirl by the neck Doomsday: Prepare to fall into the hands of the Followers of the Overlord! is thrown to a wall gets up, coughing weakly Doomsday: The Followers of the Overlord will take this world by force if we have to! still fights him cackles Doomsday: You think you stand a chance against the Followers of the Overlord?! is not giving up picks up Doomsday and throws him to a wall feels weakened Doomsday: Gah! I don't understand how this is possible! is victorious Flash and Reverse-Flash arrive Batgirl: Go get the treadmill from S.T.A.R. Labs. go to get the treadmill from the S.T.A.R. labs takes pictures get the treadmill and speed on it smiles Reverse-Flash: It needs more power. helps out Violet cheers smiles and watches Batgirl: Send them home! Overlord Followers are sent home Doomsday: No! You can't! You don't understand! Zoom: There's only four shopping channels! Firefly: No! Manbat: The Wi-Fi is terrible! Power Core: It's over? Oh, thank goodness! exit through a portal Harley Quinn: Hey, we did it! the Mother Box's energy Huh? Boxy? Winter Hey, whacha doing, Winter? Killow: That's the Mother Box the Overlord Followers were after that Zoom mentioned! The Joker: I thought they were looking for the "Aunties Light Convention". Batgirl: Anti-Life Equation! Mother Box's energy is completely drained Harley Quinn: Boxy! What did you do to my Boxy?! as Joker catches her Mr. E: If that was the Mother Box, I think that Winter just absorbed its energy. Zane: And that means... Killer Frost: Now we have the power. gets the Mother Box from Harley smiles he looks at his reflection in the Sword of Sanctuary catches a glimpse of his future we see Apokolips Overlord watches the news Lois Lane: (on TV) So, Batgirl, any details on the Overlord? grins Batgirl: (on TV) For now, he's nothing to worry about. out the Mother Box This is what the Overlord Followers were after. Overlord smirks Batgirl: (on TV) The Mother Box is being moved to Wayne Tower for study. Overlord cackles and throws the screen away The Overlord: Those fools. They have given away the location of what I seek. The last piece of the Anti-Life Equation, and it will be mine. his son Gorog! doors open and Gorog enters and bows to his father then cut back to Earth Mr. E: Just another boring day saving the Earth. Borg arrives looks happy sees P.I.X.A.L. snickers arrives Nightwing: You never let me drive that car. But it's great to have you back. Cyrus Borg: Indeed. Same goes for you, P.I.X.A.L.. smiles shakes his hand makes him a new armor is impressed E is happy for Cyrus hugs P.I.X.A.L. smiles hugs Jay approaches Lloyd travel to Wayne Tower looks at Twilight smiles at her he holds her hoof then share a true love's kiss and Cole watch plays romance music